Kristin Konkle: The Movie
''Kristin Konkle: The Movie ''is a 2013 American flash-animated action-adventure comedy film based on the character created by RocketPowerGal24. Written and directed by Awildmew, the film stars the talents of Julia Roberts, Eric Nagler, Brian Sharp, Jim Carrey, Jenny Slate, Elise Fisher, and Tim Curry. The film was first released on YouTube on November 23, 2013 by Wild Animation Network, and was later released in theatres on the same day by 20th Century Fox. It became a critical and financial hit by earning over $438 million against a budget of $94 million. It also received mixed to positive reviews by getting a 75% on Rotten Tomatoes. The success of the film spawned three sequels. Premise Kristin Konkle (Julia Roberts) has lived in Kansas City for as long as she can remember, however she is later sent by LouieLouie95 (Jim Carrey) to gather a crew of brave people to help stop the plans of a villain named Branden (Tim Curry), who wants to take over Freedom City, and in the process has sent UFOs to kidnap people and shoot lasers. He also stole some hostages, and if the mayor doesn't give up the city in 48 hours, Branden will kill them. The crew consists of Eric (Himself), David (Jesse McCartney), Zelda (Jenny Slate), and many more. Cast * Julia Roberts as Kristin Konkle & Trish * Eric Nagler as Himself & Burrito * Brian Sharp as Himself & PC Guy * Jim Carrey as LouieLouie95 * Jenny Slate as Zelda & Zara * Elsie Fisher as Ivy * Tim Curry as Branden * Jesse McCartney as David * Wallace Shawn as Joey & Frank More coming soon! Production Development In 2011, Awildmew was in talks with RocketPowerGal24 about possibly making a film based on her characters. They later settled with Awildmew writing and directing the film while RocketPowerGal24 would work on the story, and with a release date of November 2013. Casting The original film had the generic text-to-speech technique, which Fox rejected from the theatrical prints, as they requested more popular voice actors do voices for the film. Sandra Bullock was originally chosen for Kristin Konkle before Julia Roberts replaced her. Other cast members such as Eric Nagler, Brian Sharp, Jim Carrey, Jenny Slate, Elsie Fisher, and Tim Curry joined the cast. Animation The animation (created by Awildmew) was rushed, and as such, Fox helped improve the animation for it's theatrical release. In addition, many of the effects were not seen on the YouTube print. Music Music from GoAnimate and Tribe of Noise was used in the YouTube print, but Alexandre Desplat was hired to do the score for the theatrical print of the film. Release The film was released on November 23, 2013 on YouTube, but before the date came, 20th Century Fox announced that they will release the film in theatres. Reception Critical reception Review Aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gave this film a 75% based on 152 reviews, with an average rating of 7.5/10. It's critic consensus states: "It feels to shallow to be a 'movie', but ''Kristin Konkle: The Movie ''should entertain audiences who like action and adventure". Metacritic gave this film a 72/100, indicating "mixed or average" reviews.Category:Films Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:GoAnimate Studios Category:Kristin Konkle Category:Kristin Konkle: The Movie Category:2013 Category:2010s